


Flames

by belivaird_st



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Two of our fiery redheads: Pepper is stressing over her wedding with Tony, but Natasha convinces her there’s no need.





	1. Chapter 1

“It doesn’t fucking matter,” Natasha cursed under her breath, but her voice was loud and clear enough for both Pepper Potts and the seamstress to look over at her, perplexed.

“Was there something you like to say, Nat?” Pepper now demanded, raising her voice an octave higher with anger. Her seamstress— the owner of the bridal shop— pulled away from the paisley cream wedding dress beside her with similarity of expression. She pursed her lips together like she had just took a bite of a prune.

Natasha blinked on the white velvet cushion seat and leaned back a ways. “Mm?”

“You clearly mumbled under your breath about the length of my wedding dress,” Pepper snapped. “Instead of pretending you actually care about me, or how important marrying to Tony means to me— why don’t you just be real honest for once!”

“You want me to be honest? Okay!” Natasha stood up on her feet and stormed towards the strawberry-blond haired woman. The seamstress gasped as soon as Black Widow snatched the fabric material of the tulle away from her all bunched up in her hands. “As long as Tony loves you, the length of a dress, or the flavor of a cake, or the genre of music the band plays, shouldn’t matter so much! Because it’s all just a waste of time to stress over about it!”

“What is wrong with you?! Are you insane?!” Pepper shouted.

Natasha scowled as she threw parts of the dress down. Both Pepper and the seamstress kicked her out of the bridal shop soon after that.


	2. Chapter 2

“You really need to shut up now,” Tony quipped, shooting his machine gun directly into the squealing alien’s head and watching it explode on the large flatscreen of his TV with a total hundred points. “That’s how you do it, baby!” 

“‘That’s how you do it, baby’?” Pepper repeated, standing behind him on the couch with a look of amusement. “Are you having an affair with your game again, Tony?”

Tony shook out his controller and tapped both his thumbs on the key pads. “What? No,” he grunted, making his soldier fire and shoot more aliens. Pepper leaned over to slide both her arms around his chiseled, muscular shoulders and sighed deeply into his spiky short dark hair. 

“Peps—that tickles,” he stated.

“How many times have I told you not to call me that? It sounds so...”

“Sexy and amazing?” Tony finished her off, eyes staring straight ahead at the screen. He made his soldier climb up a burlap wall made out of human skulls before running across the top.

“What game is this?” Pepper asked, kissing him lightly on the head.

“Alien Destroyer 3,” Tony answered.

Pepper snorted. “Alien Destroyer...?”

“3,” Tony recited.

“It looks really enjoyable... Can I try?”

“You wouldn’t like it,” Tony said quickly. “And besides, weren’t you the one that mentioned that it was a complete waste of my time?”

“Oh, Tony,” Pepper sighed.


End file.
